The Life and Times at Casper High
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Ben 10, DP, and XS Xover – FULL SUMMERY INSIDE What will happen when an Evil Boy Genius, an Alien Superhero, and Lucky Girl meet up with the one and only Danny Phantom?


**Title: **The Life and Times at Casper High  
**Rating:** T  
**Summery:** Ben 10, Danny Phantom, and Xiaolin Showdown Crossover – Ben and Gwen are back in school but at a new school: Casper High. Jack Spicer is forced by his parents to restart school, but he hasn't seen any of his classmates in over four years. Now all of them are at Casper High. What will happen when an Evil Boy Genius, an Alien Superhero, and Lucky Girl meet up with the one and only Danny Phantom?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!  
**Author's Note:** This fic was written while I was watching Cartoon Network. I don't know why I decided to combined these shows. But I did, deal with it. Second Chapter shouldn't be expected for a while as I haven't been able to write anything good in a few days.

* * *

**Chapter One: Ben and Gwen**

**_Normally life for my cousin Ben and I is rather bazaar. Fighting aliens, saving the world from destruction, stopping evil sorcerers; you know normal save the world before dinner type of things. Summer vacation never seemed so long, and so dangerous before that stupid watch came along. But what did we except from our ex-alien fighter of a grandpa? As we near the summers end, I can truly say that I am NOT going to miss my cousin. I'll miss my grandpa, just like I do all the time, but not Ben. My life has been so weird that I'll welcome the normalcy that comes with High School. And better yet, I'm going to a NEW school! Sure it's not the school I wanted to go to, but it's new and I get a new start and I get further away from Ben for a WHOLE year! No more Omnitrix, at least not until next summer.  
-Note from the Diary of Gwen Tennyson-_**

The car that held Gwen Tennyson and her parents stopped in front of a massive apartment building right across the street from another large building that made Gwen sink down in her seat. The building had in large letters across the top "Fenton Industries". She knew from her research of the town, Amity Park, that the Fenton family were ghost hunters. The giant "things" on top of the building made Gwen think of the watch that was attached to her cousin's wrist, and they were not making her feel good.

"It's such a nice little town." Gwen's mom said as she stepped out of the car carrying one of her many makeup bags. Gwen's father was shuffling around in the back of the car trying to stuff other bags into a big box he had. Gwen grabbed her laptop and climbed out of the car making sure her backpack was firmly in her grip. She had to admit that besides the fact she was living across from a weird ghost hunter family, the town was nice. Nice and quiet. Just what she needed after the hellish summer she had.

"Remember to get a good nights sleep Gwendolyn. You start at your new school bright and early tomorrow." Her father's voice ripped her from her memories of the summer she just came from. She quickly took a deep breath and turned to her parents who were picking up the last of their bags.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around. See what this place is all about." Gwen watched her parents nod and she was off down the street. She heard someone scream near by and looked over her shoulder to see a bunch of people running towards her. She tucked back into a near by ally and watched as the people ran past. She sighed before stepping out again and nearly running into a dark skinned young man.

"Hey watch it!" Gwen growled before stepping to the side. The kid looked her over once before breaking into a large grin and holding a hand out to her. "Hey you're new in town right? I'm Tucker!" Gwen tilted her head to the side and shifted her weight and her backpack to her other shoulder and gripped the boy's hand.

"I'm Gwen, and yeah I'm new here. Can you explain to me why a mob of people just ran away from you screaming?" Gwen watched as Tucker fidgeted in his spot before looking over his shoulder. Gwen looked over his shoulder too and frowned. Nothing was there. Tucker turned back to her blushing and rubbed the back of his head.

"Must have made a bad joke or something." Gwen nodded and then turned to walk the way she had been heading before the mob. Tucker's hand shot out and grabbed the back of her shirt though and pulled her back into the ally she had snuck into before.

"What are you doing?" Tucker waved her question off making Gwen a little peeved before she watched him lean out of the ally and then duck back in quickly. Gwen frowned and rose up on her tiptoes, looking over Tucker's shoulder. She gasped loudly as she watched a greenish tinted bear run past the ally being chased by a boy with white hair and glowing green eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked back to Tucker who was grinning.

"Ghost Bear. Our boy Danny's got him though. It should be safe soon." Tucker said before pulling out a PDA and started to play a game. Gwen looked at him then back to where the bear was just a moment ago.

"A ghost? Do you have lots of them here?" She surprised herself that she wasn't shaking. It seemed to surprise Tucker too.

"A few. You don't seem too scared though. Don't believe in ghosts?" Tucker's eyebrow rose before he started laughing. Gwen shook her head and moved her backpack slightly up on her shoulder. She didn't believe in ghosts, but she also hadn't believed in aliens before that summer. She sure did now though.

"Aliens are easier to believe, but logically I guess ghosts could exist." Gwen smiled at Tucker's shocked face before stalking past him and heading home. "It was nice to meet you Tucker. But I think I want to get home as soon as possible." Tucker yelled a nice to meet you too before she heard his feet running away from her. When his steps had faded from her hearing, she started to run back to her apartment. She didn't stop until she was safely locked in her room, lying on her bed with her laptop open.

**_It's not fair! I TRY to get away from the weird, but it seems to follow me. Was this what I really signed up for when I became Lucky Girl? I wouldn't actually call this lucky! In fact, I'm fairly sure my cousin Ben has more luck then I do. GHOSTS! ACK!  
-Note from the Diary of Gwen Tennyson-_**

Ben rolled over in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The watch on his wrist glowed brightly in the darkness and kept him up. His summer vacation was over, but he didn't want it to be. He hated school; he hated being the normal Benjamin Tennyson that all the boys in his school picked on. He wanted something new, something as exciting or even more exciting than his summer vacation had been.

Rolling onto his stomach Ben pulled his arm up to stare down at the watch. He hadn't told his parents about it being able to transform him into different aliens, because his grandpa had asked him not to. He respected his grandfather in his judgment and had stayed quiet regarding the aliens. He had merely told his parents that it had been a gift from his grandfather. They bought it.

Ben found himself lulled to sleep seconds later by the hum that came from the watch. For the first night since he got the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson slept like a baby.

An angry buzzing sound woke Ben up with a start. He instantly jumped up into a fighting pose and was ready to hit the watch when he noticed that the buzzing was from the alarm clock. He relaxed back against his bed and started to fall back asleep when his mother barged into his room.

"Benjamin Tennyson what are you still doing in bed? Your father has a new job today and he'll be dropping you off at your new school! So GET UP!" Her voice made Ben nearly jump threw the roof, and he hurried around the room to get dressed. He grabbed up his backpack and ran out of the house with a muffin in his mouth. He got into the car at the same time as his father. His mother calling after them as his dad pulled out of the drive way.

Over the summer his parents had moved into a new two story house in a town an hour away from his old home and school. His father had gotten a job in the town and his mom had taken to working out of their home. Ben was registered for a new school, and even though he didn't really remember them telling him that, the fact was becoming clear as they neared the place.

Ben watched from the car window as jocks, cheerleaders, and other popular kids gathered in groups around the front lawn. A few geeks and nerds were off to the side as the punks and Goths simply snuck between all the groups into the building. Ben let out a sigh and turned to his father who was looking over the steering wheel as a few kids ran in front of his car.

"Can't I just go back to my old school? At least I had some friends there." Ben's dad looked over to him and shook his head before pushing Ben out of the car. Ben stumbled and righted himself before glaring at his dad.

"I'm sure you'll make new friends Ben. You're a nice kid. Just be yourself and you'll do fine." With that Ben's dad pulled out of the parking spot and zoomed off down the road. Ben frowned and hung his head before heading towards the school.

Half way there Ben was knocked to the ground as a black haired blue eyed boy ran into him as he attempted to get away from a football player. Ben grunted and pushed the boy off who scrambled to get back to his feet. The jock had started laughing at the two of them and Ben was tempted to go hero just to get the jerk away from him. When the jock had finally left Ben turned to the boy who smiled at him.

"Sorry about that. Dash is a real jerk." Ben rolled his eyes and went to turn to enter the building when a hand was place over his wrist by the Omnitrix. Ben jerked his hand out of the grasped and turned to face the boy. "Cool watch! Where'd ya get it?"

"My grandpa gave it to me." Ben gave a smile as the boy rubbed the back of his next and headed into the building, Ben followed after him.

"So are you new or something? I've never seen you around here before." Ben nodded his head and seen the black haired boy stop and look back at him. "Well I'm Danny Fenton. And sense I ran into you earlier, I guess I should show you around. Do you know who's class your in?" Ben pulled out his schedule and handed it over to Danny. Danny looked at it before breaking into a large smile and pulling Ben after him. "You're in my class. This makes things so much easier!" Ben rolled his eyes and let him self be dragged. "So what's your name any ways?"

"Ben Tennyson." Ben said before they stopped in front of a classroom. Ben looked to Danny who waved towards a dark skinned boy in a red brae. The boy waved back and Ben found himself dragged into the room and pushed into a seat next to Danny.

"Morning Tucker! This is Ben Tennyson, he's new." Tucker looked shocked for a moment and Ben smiled.

"You look like you've just swallowed a bug or something." Ben laughed with Danny before Tucker sputtered and shook his head. Ben caught his breath and smiled at the boy before frowning at the look Tucker gave him. "What? Tennyson isn't that weird of a name is it?"

"No, but I meet a Tennyson last night." Ben blinked slightly and then tilted his head to the side. He knew that Tucker couldn't have met his parents last night since neither of his parents had left the house. Tucker cleared his throat before pointing to the door. Ben turned to the door and gasped loudly. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Her actually."

Ben groaned and slammed his head down on the desk in front of him as the red headed girl made her way towards Tucker. She sat down next to the boy and was introduced to Danny and then Danny went to introduce her to Ben. Ben's head snapped up and he glared at the girl who gasped and then glared back.

"Gwendolyn!"

"Benjamin!"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other before leaning away from the two glaring teens and started to whisper to each other.

"You think they know each other Tuck?"

"My guess is she's his ex-girlfriend."

Ben stuttered hearing that and glared at the two boys.

"SHE'S MY COUSIN!" Danny and Tucker looked back and forth between Ben and Gwen and then shook their heads and Gwen and Ben continued with their glaring. If this was how the new school year was going to start, they weren't going to stop it.


End file.
